Dogū
400 BC), "goggle-eyed type" figurine. Image from Tokyo National Museum, Japan.]] Las esculturas Dogū (土偶, "clay idol/figurine"), fueron realizadas por el pueblo Período Jōmon (14,000 BC to 400 BC) en la prehistoria de Japón. Examples of well-known Dogū *"heart shaped (or crescent-shaped eyebrow) type" figurine *"horned-owl type" figurine *"goggle-eyed type" figurine *"pregnant woman type" figurine etc. See also *Haniwa *Jōmon period, Japan *National Treasures of Japan *Tokyo National Museum *Ancient astronaut theories External links *Tokyo National Museum *The National Museum of Japanese History *Dogū from the Jōmon period, a photographic imagery database - Tokyo University, Japan Dogū (土偶, "clay idol/figurine") are small humanoid and animal figurines made during the late Jōmon period (14,000 BC to 400 BC) of prehistoric Japan. Most of the humanoid figurines have the breasts, small waists, and wide hips of females and are considered by many to be representative of goddesses. Many have the large stomachs associated with pregnancy, suggesting that the Jomon considered them Mother Goddesses. According to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, these figurines "suggest an association with fertility and shamanistic rites" http://www.metmuseum.org/. Made from clay, these figurines were never realistic, but, rather, were fashioned into fascinating shapes. The Dogū tend to have large faces, small arms and hands and compact bodies. Some appear to wear goggles or have 'heart-shaped' faces. Most have marks on the face, chest and shoulders, which suggest tattooing and probable incision with bamboo. Dogū come entirely from the Jōmon period and do not continue to the Yayoi period. As for Jōmon pottery, Dogū has various styles by exhumation area and generation. According to the National Museum of Japanese History, the total exhumation number of all Japan is approximately 15,000 figurines. Most of the Dogū have been found in East Japan and it is rare to find one in West Japan. The purpose of the Dogū remains unclear but, most likely, the Dogū acted as effigies of people, that manifested some kind of sympathetic magic. For example, it may have been believed that illnesses could be transferred into the Dogū, then destroyed, clearing the illness, or any other misfortune. Shakōkidogū are dogū created in the Jōmon era, and are so well-known that when most Japanese hear the term dogū, this is the image that comes to mind. The name "shakōki" (literally "light-blocking device") comes from the resemblance of the figures' eyes to traditional Inuit snow goggles. Another distinguishing feature of the objects are the exaggerated (and possibly feminine ) buttocks, chest and thighs. Furthermore, the abdomen is covered with patterns, many of which seem to have been painted with vermilion. The larger figures are hollow, presumably in order to prevent cracking during the firing process . Unbroken figures are rare, and most are missing an arm, leg or other body part. In many cases, the parts have been cut off. One theory is that parts of the figures may have been cut off in fertility rituals . These types of dogū have been found in the Kamegaoka Site in Tsugaru, Aomori Prefecture; the Teshiromori Site in Morioka, Iwate Prefecture; the Ebisuda Site in Tajiri, Miyagi Prefecture; and the Izumisawa Kaizuka Site in Ishinomaki, Miyagi Prefecture. All the sites listed have been designated as important cultural properties. cs:Dogú de:Dogū eo:Dogu fr:Dogû ja:土偶 ru:Догу uk:Доґу zh:土偶 Categoría:Ancient Japan Categoría:Japanese ceramics Categoría:Archaeological artefact types Categoría:Dolls Categoría:Tecnología prehistórica Categoría:Ancient Japan Categoría:Japanese ceramics Categoría:Archaeological artefact types Categoría:Dolls Categoría:Cerámica Japonesa Categoría:Muñecas